


Just Writing

by nomedarte



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomedarte/pseuds/nomedarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason’s muse strikes and so he takes to his laptop. (I was inspired by things I probably shouldn’t have been inspired by.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Writing

Jason looks up at Tim and there’s trust in spades in his gaze. Jason may be bigger than Tim is by several inches and pounds, but in this room, Tim seems much bigger. Tim, who is in complete control over both their bodies, works his strong fingers over Jason’s thighs and abs. Jason’s in heaven. He tries to watch Tim’s face and his hands, his eyes flicking between the two. The look of awe and enjoyment on Tim’s face sends Jason even farther into ecstasy.

Tim’s left hand starts to slowly move farther up Jason’s body, the light touches tracing out his body. The length of time it takes for Tim to reach his shoulder is just long enough for Jason to remember that he’s bigger than Tim. Only to immediately forget everything he was thinking when Tim’s right hand moves inside Jason’s thighs.

Jason is lost in the sensations. There would only be one thing that could make it better.

~*~

“Hey Babe, I’m home.” Tim calls as he walks through the door. “What are you doing?”

Jason doesn’t answer as he tries to find the right words to either continue his porn or answer his boyfriend. 

“Jay? Did you hear me?” Tim asked amused.

Finally, Jason looks up and smiles. “Hi Love. I was just writing.”

Tim leans on the back of Jason’s chair and looks over his shoulder in an attempt to see what was on the screen. Jason, in turn, tried to close his laptop. He failed and decided to pretend he was cool instead.

Tim skims over the words on the list and starts laughing. “So is this for your novel or something else.”

“You could say I was inspired” Jason answers with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, by what? Or should I say by whom?”

“Dick, the internet and stuff”

“Okay” Tim says, as he grabs Jason by the wrist and starts to drag him towards the bedroom. “Let’s see if I can’t inspire you instead.”


End file.
